Cartoon mashup: D-Stroyed
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When little Agnes gets captured by D-structs, he forces her to team up with him. But when D-structs breaks down in scraptor territory, they run into an interference with his older brother, D-stroy. This story will involve characters from Dinotrux, Incredibles, Garfield, Despicable me, TMNT 2012, and Equestria girls.
1. The supercharger hive

Chapter 1: The supercharger hive.

It was a bright sunny morning at hero headquarters. violet, dash, Mikey, Ton Ton, and Garfield were sitting in the main computer room, and boy were they bored.

Ton ton was laying on his stomach in the corner of the room. Violet was laying on her back on the floor somewhere in the middle. Dash and Mikey had fallen asleep leaning against each others back. And Garfield was resting somewhere next to violet. Suddenly teletran 1 beeped startling all 5 of the heroes from their daze, the screen showed an image of a mail letter with a dark blue background.

Violet: "Oh, mail's here!"

Once Garfield heard this, he quickly got on his feet and started to follow violet until…..

Violet:(quickly turns and points towards Garfield) "Don't even think about it!"

Garfield turned away crossing his arms in anger while violet went out to the front to meet up with the mailman. Once she met up with him, he handed her a few letters.

Mailman: "There you go sweetheart, my job feels easier without that darn cat showing up."

Violet: "It's okay Sir. I've got it covered."

So violet went back inside as the mailman left feeling quite cheery. Violet walked back into the main room looking through the letters, then she went over by teletran 1 and slipped them into the automatic mail slot.

Violet: "Well, nothing special today."

Ton ton: "Bummer."

After Garfield rolled his eyes from what violet reported, he put his full attention on the container of superchargers on the counter. As he got up on his 2 back legs, he walked up to the counter and climbed up next to the supercharger container.

Suddenly, violet walked up to the counter to see what he was doing.

Violet: "You like the look of the superchargers?"

Garfield: "Nah, I'm just wondering where we keep getting these."

Ton ton, overhearing the conversation, jumped back onto his treads and rolled right up to them.

Ton ton: "That's easy dude! There's a crack in some canyon leading into a whole supercharger hive."

Garfield: "Really!?"

Violet: "Yeah, you wanna see it?"

Garfield turned slightly and thought for a moment.

Violet: "We'll stop at the ore station before we go?"

Garfield:(salutes violet) "Ranger Garfield, reporting for duty!"

Violet: "Excellent! Ty and Agnes will be back soon, so we'll have them take us there once they get back."

* * *

So once they met up with Ty and Agnes, they made their way to the area where they supercharger hive was after they had made a quick pitstop at the ore station.

Ty: "So let me get this straight Garfield. You've never been to the supercharger hive before."

Garfield: "Yeah, I'm not that energetic ya know."

Violet: "Riiiiiiight."

Soon they turned into a slightly narrow canyon and walked 8 yards down it. There were a bunch of superchargers swarming back and forth around the area. In the back, they could see a small crack with a faint blue glow blinking on and off. The group walked within the area as a couple superchargers flew around them.

Agnes: "Wow…...so pretty."

Garfield: "So this is where you get the superchargers, huh?"

Ty: "You betcha."

Garfield: "I don't see why you keep getting more, and there's still so many of them."

Violet: "Here, come check this out."

Violet and Garfield walked up closer to the crack in the wall. Suddenly violet pulled the phase shifter out from a bag she brought, then attached it to her wrist. Then she grabbed Garfield's hand, and they phased right through the canyon wall.

On the other side of the wall was the actual supercharger hive. It had bright blue jewels built into the inside wall along with a bunch more superchargers than outside flying around.

Garfield: "I wish they had a hive like this for lasagna!"

Violet: "Hehehe, you and your lasagna. What do ya say we let you test one when we get back to headquarters?"

Garfield: "Oh yes please!"

So the group walked out of the canyon, turned right, and headed back to headquarters.

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from between 2 large rocks. It was a mysterious shadowy figure in the shape of another T-trux, but in much darker metal. It watched as the group walked off, then it looked into the canyon where the superchargers were swarming.

Mysterious figure: "Hmmm.

Finally, the mysterious figure reversed slowly into the shadows.

**To be continued.**


	2. Agnes captured

Chapter 2: Agnes captured.

Outside hero headquarters on a cloudy afternoon, Ty, Revit, skya, Ralph, Vanellope, violet, Raph, and slash were getting ready to give Garfield a supercharger. Garfield couldn't wait to become supercharged.

Ty: "okay Garfield, you ready for the thunder?"

Garfield: "I'm ready for anything!"

Ralph and Vanellope were standing a couple feet away from the others, and there was a huge stack of trays of lasagna just in case.

Revit climbed onto Garfield's back, and he found a plug for the supercharger at the back of his neck. Once he plugged it in, The stripes on his back and his cheeks all started getting a light blue supercharged glow.

Garfield: "Oh my gosh, I feel so hype!"

Before anyone knew it, Garfield had zipped across the trays of lasagna eating every last one of them in 5 seconds.

Ralph: "Yeah baby!"

Vanellope: "Whole in one!"

Even Leo, Raph, and slash seemed impressed.

Slash: "Wow, and I thought those things gave most of their power to machines."

Leo: "So what do ya think Garfield?"

Garfield: "It's….Awesome!"

As everyone chuckled at his comment, Margo and Agnes stepped out through the sliding front door of the base. Then everyone caught a glimpse of Agnes walking away from the others.

Leo: "Uhh Agnes, where are you going?"

Agnes: "oh, I'm just going for a little walk."

Leo: "Okay, just be careful."

Before Agnes got to leave, Margo came up to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then Agnes left the base on her little walk, leaving the other heroes feeling slightly worried about what might happen to her.

Agnes walked through a section of the flat irons, but she couldn't help chuckling about the other heroes feeling worried about her.

Agnes: "Oh those heroes think I can't protect myself, Ha! I'm old enough to take care of myself."

After she walked on for a few seconds, she heard a really distant "_swoosh_". Then out of nowhere, a rock almost as big as her whole body was thrown from beyond a giant pointy rock. Then it smashed against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

**(Blackout)**

* * *

Agnes slowly and weakly opened her eyes in slight pain and dizziness. Then as she fully regained her consciousness, she found herself leaning her back against the inside wall of a slightly large cave with a small lava pit in the center.

Agnes:(groans in pain) "Where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, she heard a quiet, echoing, yet evil chuckle. Then a person in the form of a T trux emerged from the nearby shadows, and Agnes immediately realized who it was.

D-structs: "Welcome to the dark side little one."

Agnes: "D-structs! What do ya want from me!?"

D-structs: "Relax, I just have a few things to discuss with you."

Then D-structs started pacing back and forth in front of Agnes with his eyes still on her.

D-structs: "Your friend Ty has told you everything about his life, even alongside every other hero that's with you. So how would you like to help me with something?"

Agnes: "And what would that be?"

D-structs: "Take me to the supercharger hive, or I'll crush your head like an egg shell!"

D-structs leaned out his claw from his tail, and he clamped it closed to show how he'd crush Agnes's head. Agnes felt worried as she thought it over, then she exhaled a soft sigh.

Agnes: "I'll do it."

D-structs: "Excellent, we leave for the hive in 20 minutes."

**To be continued.**


	3. Meeting D-stroy

Chapter 3: Meeting D-stroy.

Back at hero headquarters, the heroes were watching a supercharged Garfield speed-eat through 6 stacks of lasagna that were as big as minivans. Each time he gobbled through 1 stack, it only took him 1 second to do so.

Leo, Raph, Ty, and Revit were _still _watching him, but Violet, Skya, Slash, Ralph, and Vanellope had gone inside the base because they had other stuff to do.

Raph: "Man, how much more lasagna is he gonna eat?"

Leo:(whispers) "It's best if you don't know."

Just then, supercharged Garfield zipped up in front of the group looking rather excited.

Garfield:(jumping up and down) "Hey guys, I need more lasagna! I'm on a roll! I'm unstoppable! I-

Suddenly, all the spots where Garfield had the blue supercharged glow flickered off and Garfield was now jumping up and down at his normal speed. As Garfield started slowing his jumping speed, he soon realized he didn't feel over-energetic anymore.

Garfield: "Uhh, what just happened?"

Revit "I believe your supercharger must've burned out."

Garfield: "Rats, can I borrow another one?"

Leo: "Sorry Garfield, these superchargers are way too valuable. Maybe some other time."

After Garfield heard the bad news, he just stormed back inside the base while clutching his fists. Just then, Margo and Edith walked out as Garfield stormed past them.

Margo: "Hey guys, have any of you seen Agnes? She went for a walk a few hours ago, but she _still _hasn't come back yet."

After Leo and Raph heard the news, they gave worried looks towards Ty and Revit. After all 4 of them grew worried, they looked up into the sky and could see that it was _really _getting dark.

Leo: "Why hasn't she come back yet?"

Ty: "I don't know Leo, but we'll search for her in the morning if she still doesn't come back by then."

After everyone except Margo started heading back inside the base, Margo wasn't sure about what could happen to Agnes out there. But 1 thing was for sure, Margo had no idea that Agnes was about to go through a _really _rough time.

* * *

Later that night, Agnes was leading D-structs down a canyon path towards the supercharger hive. If Agnes didn't do this, D-structs would've crushed her skull like a peanut shell.

D-structs: "If you're lying about this supercharger hive, it'll be the end of you!"

Agnes didn't like the sound of that at all, so she just kept on leading him. Soon enough, they arrived at the canyon section where the hive was.

Quite a few superchargers were flying around the area, and 1 flew past Agnes's right cheek and cuddled her there for a second before flying off again. D-structs saw this happen, but he didn't like it 1 bit.

D-structs: "Enough loving culture, find me a supercharger!"

Agnes: "Alright alright, no need to-

Before Agnes was able to finish her complaint, D-structs lowered his face down in front of hers and snarled at her. Not wanting to anger him anymore, Agnes simply went off to find a supercharger for him.

When a supercharger flew close enough by Agnes, she plucked it with her thumb and pointing finger. After that, she climbed up onto D-structs's back. After she plugged the supercharger in the back of his neck, she jumped down and stepped In front of him.

Agnes: "Okay, try that."

With that said, D-structs revved up his engine to power up his supercharger. Suddenly, his lights and side-panels started getting a neon blue supercharged glow. After that, D-structs could totally feel his new supercharged strength.

After evilly chuckling about this, he looked up at a boulder that was about as big as 2 school buses put together. Giving a sly grin, he grabbed the boulder with his claw. After he swung the boulder around in his claw's grip, he threw over the canyon wall and out of sight. Agnes watched the whole thing, and she had no idea that a supercharger would give someone like D-structs so much power.

Agnes: "Wow, I've never seen you throw something _that _heavy before!"

D-structs: "It's the supercharger that's doing it you idiot!"

Agnes: "Sorry, geez. So, now what?"

Suddenly, they heard the distant sound of a familiar voice or 2.

Ty:(offscreen) "Let's go guys, we're almost there."

Garfield:(offscreen) "About time, I can't wait to get supercharged again."

Agnes: "Oh no, my friends are coming! They can't know I'm here with you, we've gotta get outta here!"

D-structs: "Alright, but I'm only doing this because _I_ don't wanna get spotted by your friends either!"

With that, Agnes and D-structs went deeper into the canyon. Soon enough, they were getting _really _deep in the canyon. But as they went further, the canyon started to look darker and mistier.

D-structs: "They'll _never_ be able to find us _this _deep into the canyon."

But as they moved on, Agnes started hearing a faint crackling noise. It sounded like the ground beneath them was starting to give away, she just _had _to tell D-structs.

Agnes: "Uhh D-structs, I don't think this section of ground can hold-

But before Agnes could finish her sentence, the section of ground underneath them gave away. Before they knew it, they were sliding down an underground tunnel-like slide. After a few seconds they kept sliding until they tumbled into a large open pit and landed directly in the middle with a *_crash_.*

Agnes:(groans in dizziness) "What the heck was _that_?"

Suddenly, Agnes gasped in horror at where they were. They were in a large pit with sleeping scraptors, there were also a few piles of scrap scattered around the pit. Agnes suddenly knew that once those scraptors woke up, they were dead meat.

Suddenly, D-structs finally woke up from his unconsciousness. But when he looked at himself, he noticed something had happened to him. His claw-chain had broken off from the fall, and his tred-feet had lost their caterpillar-tracks and were now being cuddled by a sleeping scraptor.

D-structs:(snarls, then whisper-shouts) "This is all _your_ fault."

Agnes:(whisper-shouts) "Come on, you _forced _me to bring you out here."

D-structs:(Whisper-shouts) "Enough, climb up onto the ledge and tell me what you see beyond it."

Agnes: "Why?"

D-structs:(whisper-shouts) "Just do it!"

Rolling her eyes at the demanding request, she went over to the pit's wall and started climbing. It was quite a struggle, but she eventually managed to get up to the top. As she looked beyond the spot she climbed up on, all she saw was another canyon passageway. In between it was a few dead trees and a little bit of mist, she even saw a dark-looking mountain in the far background.

Agnes: "Okay, I see a few spooky trees….a dark mountain…...and a little-

D-structs: "Wait, did you just say…...dark mountain?"

Agnes: "Uhh yeah, why?"

D-structs: "I want you to head towards that mountain, and look for a cave. And once you're there, you'll find a T-Trux."

Agnes: "I hate to say this, but I'm not it!"

With that, Agnes started proudly marching towards the dark mountain. But after a few seconds, she came back.

Agnes: "Wait, you know _another _T-Trux!?...Other than Ty….I did _not _see that coming!"

D-structs: "Just go!"

Agnes: "Okay, sorry."

With that, Agnes quickly ran off towards the dark mountain. After she was gone, D-structs looked over at his claw and chain that was being teethed on by a sleeping scraptor.

D-structs: "I hate scraptors."

* * *

Meanwhile, Agnes was already almost at the mountain. For now, she was trying to walk through/around all the dead trees in her path. It even seemed rather spooky, but she kept going no matter what.

Agnes: "No worries, I can do this. I just gotta get to the cave, find that other T-Trux, and-

Suddenly, Agnes was immediately cut off when 2 sets of red laser sensors both aimed at each side of her forehead. As she nervously looked up at the trees a little ways in front of her, she spotted a couple stealth scrapidactyles staring right at her.

Agnes: "Uh oh."

Before she knew it, they dove right at her while screeching. Agnes shrieked in fear, then she ran for her life. But no matter how fast she ran through the trees, the stealth scrapidactyles stayed flying low and close behind her.

Agnes: "No-no, wait! Come on, what did I ever do to you!"

As Agnes kept running, up ahead she saw a small opening in the side of the rock wall that kinda looked big enough for her to fit through. After gaining more confidence, she jumped through the opening right before the stealth scrapidactyles could catch her. And to her surprise, the hole _was _big enough for her.

Agnes looked back at the hole, she could still hear the screeching of the stealth scrapidactyles trying to get in.

Agnes: "Phew, glad _that's _over. Now where did I land?"

When Agnes got a look at where she was, it looked like she was inside some sort of cave. There were a couple small shock arachnid webs in the corners, and there were a few scratch-marks on the walls.

Agnes: "Wow, this place has horror written all over it."

Suddenly, a mechanical tail with a grinding flail with 5 spiky drills started swinging across towards Agnes. But when it swung at her, Agnes dodged it causing it to only scrape the section of the wall behind her that was above Agnes's head.

Agnes: "Woah, what the heck!?"

Agnes kept dodging the tails attacks, but she was starting to get tired of it. When the tail was starting to take a hit at her, Agnes was able to get the right words out of her mouth.

Agnes: "No wait,(waves her hands around) _I WAS SENT BY D-STRUCTS!"_

When the tail was just 2 inches from hitting her, it stopped. Then after it slowly got pulled back into the darkness, the head of a T-Trux poked _out_ of the darkness. It was almost the same shape as D-structs, but it was all dark grey. He had a pair of horns sticking out of his forehead with the right horn having a major chip at the end of it, and he also had a faint scar on the right side of his face.

?: "D-structs aye, you've actually been with him before you came here?"

Agnes: "Uhh yeah, so who might _you _be?"

?: "Well, since you asked so nicely….my name is D-stroy."

Agnes thought about how the name sounded for a moment, but then she smiled.

Agnes: "...Catchy."

D-stroy: "Oh so it is, I appreciate the comment."

After D-stroy took a good look at Agnes's entire body, he then took his full attention towards her candle-like ponytail. After he looked at it a little longer, he spoke again.

D-stroy: "That's quite a unique hairstyle you've got there."

Agnes was both nervous and surprised by D-stroy's comment, but she accepted it anyway.

Agnes: "Uhh, thanks?"

Agnes slowly and nervously walked backwards up onto a rock, then D-stroy started circling around her.

D-stroy: "You seem like a sweet little one, aren't ya. Not trying to ruin your mission, but it's not safe for a little girl like you to be wandering in a place like _this_."

The moment he said the words "little girl like you," D-stroy fiddled his left fingers against the top tips of Agnes's candle-like ponytail. After he moved away, Agnes tried fixing the end of her ponytail. But then, D-stroy stood back in front of her.

D-stroy: "So tell me, why _are _you here?"

Agnes: "Well…..D-structs is in a predicament, and I need your help to rescue hi,."

D-stroy: "So you want _me _to help _you_ save D-structs?"

Agnes: "...yeah."

D-stroy thought about this for a moment, and it made Agnes a little nervous. But after a few seconds of thi, D-stroy accepted the offer which made Agnes smile sweetly.

D-stroy: "So, what predicament has D-structs gotten himself into now?"

**To be continued.**


End file.
